Hodgkin lymphoma is a very curable disease that affects some children and adolescents, but especially young adults. While most favorable risk patients and a substantial group of unfavorable risk patients can be cured, cure comes at considerable expense of long term morbidity and early mortality. The current therapy is based on chemotherapy combinations developed in the 1950's and also radiotherapy has only recently started to adjust to more modern concepts of field delineation. Furthermore, the biology of Hodgkin lymphoma lags far behind the understanding we already take for granted in leukemias and non-Hodgkin lymphomas given the difficulty of neoplastic cell isolation. Currently, there is no international forum in which clinical and basic HL researchers can come together to discuss and develop therapeutic and translational research protocols and to share and exchange expertise. The German Adult Hodgkin Lymphoma Study Group has a recurrent conference held in Cologne every 3 years, however pediatric and young adult HL receives only minimal to no attention. On the other hand, we have learned from the international Pediatric Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma Group headed by Dr Mitch Cairo and Dr Alfred Reiter that a recurrent International Forum can rapidly advance the field of a given disease and improve the care of patients, as well as accelerate the understanding of the biology of the disease and subsequent translation. The main objectives of this conference are to provide a platform for global collaboration, establish networks of multidisciplinary caregivers, identify leaders for specific projects, promulgate tools for communication and collaboration, and to develop standards of care for children with HL which will ultimately lead to achieve the mission of improving survival and quality of life for children, adolescents and young adults with HL worldwide. Furthermore, the conference opens an opportunity to young investigators to interact and become involved in future research in this field. This International Hodgkin lymphoma conference will bring together experts from around the world that will share and commit to collaborate on future international protocols. We believe that by including colleagues from developing countries, young patients with HL all over the world will have a better chance of cure. This conference chaired in collaboration between Dr Monika Metzger from SJCRH and Dr Christine Mauz-Kvrholz from the University of Halle Germany is planned to be recurrent every 3 years alternating USA and Germany. Dr Mauz-Kvrholz is currently the head of the European Study Group for Pediatric Hodgkin Lymphoma and the ideal partner for this international event. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This 2 and a half day conference will provide a platform for global collaboration, establish networks of multidisciplinary caregivers, identify leaders for specific projects, promulgate tools for communication and collaboration, and develop standards of care for children with HL which will ultimately lead to achieve the mission of improving survival and quality of life for children, adolescents and young adults with Hodgkin lymphoma worldwide. This International Hodgkin lymphoma conference will bring together experts from around the world that will share and commit to collaborate on future international protocols and will recur every 3 years alternating between the US and Europe.